All About Power
Episode Two, Season Two of Spy Torture. Enjoy <3 This episode is dedicated to Tater who has always been a great fan and friend of Spy Torture, which I thank her for. Gladly, she doesn't care much about power. :) All About Power Roanfur sat slumped on the ground, her eyes closed and her breathing was shallow. Shard of Ice watched her carefully, judging how bad the she-cat was. Scatterleaf watched quietly from the side and slowly padded over to Shard. "How is Roanfur doing?" "Roanfur is doing fine." The red she-cat answered before Shard could say a word. "We should move on." She glanced at the two she-cat, then struggled to her feet. Scatterleaf glanced at the Clan cat uncertainly, then rushed over to help her stand up. "Are you sure you're okay?" The red she-cat smiled wirely. "Pretty sure." Laughing a bit, the tortoise-shell and white she-cat guided Roanfur over to the next stop. Roanfur was panting, and mewed a soft "Thanks." to Scatterleaf. Looking at the fellow companion of hers, Scatterleaf admired how strong Roanfur was. The red she-cat never backed down from anything, and was always ready to roll. Scatterleaf on the other hand didn't know when to charge in, and just acted... bubbly to cheer the others up. "You know you have your specialties too right?" Roanfur snorted, resting her head on her paws now. Scatterleaf glanced at the red she-cat suprisedly. "What do you mean?" Roanfur closed her eyes. "You're doubting that you could do anything, except being a cat that lifts the spirits of everyone. There's something you are needed for. Not everyone has to be able to fight and charge in with the brains." The fluffy she-cat paused at that. "I... what should I do then?" Roanfur shrugged. "Do the thing you're best at. That's all I can say. I mean, I tried to do what I thought I could do, but ended up staying in his grasp for more than two moons." Scatterleaf laid her tail on Roanfur's shoulder. "It's not that, you were brave enough to sacrifice yourself for us." "But I didn't escape. I needed your help." And that was when Scatterleaf saw Roanfur's fatal flaw. As she padded away, she saw Shard of Ice staring at her intently. "Roanfur's right you know, you're too scared to do what you can." Scatterleaf dropped her gaze, aware that the leader of the group was speaking to her. "I know, I'm going to change that." She hoped that was true. Shard smiled. "You have no need to be afraid to speak to me, Scatterleaf, I do not place myself high above the others, I place myself equal with you all." Scatterleaf raised her eyes, her green eyes meeting Shard's blue eyes. "I don't seem to understand you, Shard." The Rebellion leader sat down, and sighed. "I don't know much about me either." Scatterleaf stared at her, then closed her eyes, realizing that fatal flaws was what shaped character, and she should shape herself and find out her strengths and weaknesses. Like Shard has done, without knowing it. ~*~ It was until later in the afternoon did a figure appear. The cats were tense, expecting Snarl's cats to be prowling towards them. But it was just a dark gray rogue, looking a bit too rushed. "How can we help you?" Shard of Ice mewed, her blue eyes staring at him intently. Tornclaw sat next to her, his tail over hers. Scatterleaf thought they were a bit too close. "I would like to help this 'Rebellion' against the Tribe." That interested Scatterleaf. Why would a rogue want to join the Rebellion? He had to have a reason. She spoke up. "What perhaps, is your reason of coming here?" "To join the Rebellion." He repeated. Shard waved Scatterleaf back. "What is your reason for joining the Rebellion?" "Snarl has attacked my family and left me vulnerable. I must fight back, so I tried to rebel. My friend told be about this Rebellion that was fighting against Snarl, so I decided I must join you. My name is Rain by the way." The gray tom mewed. Shard of Ice stared at him for a long time, her watchful eyes preening him. "Fine." She mewed curtly. "You may prove your loyalty." ~*~ "What do you think?" Silver Mine that's Underground whispered. "Snarl will be angry with us if we don't bring the Rebellion back." Sun that Shines on Water closed her eyes. "I don't know... Snarl has been threatening us. Is it right to fight for him?" The gray tom narrowed his eyes. "Where is your loyalty?" He snarled. "I'll fight alongside Snarl until my last breath because my loyalty lies with him." The BloodClan blood must still run in him... She looked away. "Of course, of course." But even she doubted her own words. She scooted away from him, not wanting to be near such a dangerous killer. Especially since he was loyal to Snarl. She wanted to join the Rebellion, but Silver Mine that's Underground was always with her, and she was terrified of him. Silver sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping, Sun. I just want to ensure that you're loyal and that we can get the Rebellion back together." Sun only looked away, and she glanced back at where the Rebellion was trekking away. She could smell Scatterleaf there, she was part of the Rebellion, and Sun had to get to her without being killed. There had to be a way to rid of Silver. ~*~ Rain shuffled nervously beside Scatterleaf, but the she-cat was staring at him with her green eyes. There was something wrong with him, but she didn't know what. "You look nervous." Rain mewed, his blue eyes searching her. "I'm just worried." "About what?" Scatterleaf turned to stare at him. "About what? We're about to attack a near by group of the Tribe. My sister's down there. She means the world to me." "Then why didn't she join you in the Clans?" Rain questioned, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Shard of Ice stepped between them before a fight could start. "Rain, go hunting." She ordered, then she turned to Scatterleaf. "If we meet Sun that Shines on Water, do you think it'll be possible to get her on my side?" Scatterleaf nodded. "I'm sure she wants to join us, but Silver Mine that's Underground is a fiercesome tom that desended from BloodClan, and he loves her. She doesn't know what to think about him, but she can't leave without him following her." Shard sighed. "We need to separate them, but I don't want to kill." The light brown tabby understood the leader's pain. "There must be something we can do about it. Sun is down there with that group! They're tracking us, I know they are." Shard tightened her jaw. "We'll just have to give her a choice. She has to either choose us, or the Spy Army. We'll have to hold back Silver if needed... maybe even kill him." Scatterleaf shook her head. "We're rebelling to stop this bloodshed. I refuse to have another cat killed, even if he's a loyal member of the Spy Army." The white she-cat laid her tail on Scatterleaf's shoulder. "Thank you for your advice." Then she padded away, and Shard pondered. Am I doing the right thing? Killing cats isn't the right thing to do, but it may be the only thing we can do to succeed. Of course I am! I can't just kill if I'm already against it. Scatterleaf is right, we must continue our peaceful Rebellion. Shard of Ice sat next to Dark of Night, who seemed silent and steady. "Are you alright?" Shard murmured softly. Dark of Night glanced at her. "Quite fine, but I still dream about her. She was very fond of you, you know?" Shard knew who Dark was referring to. "Ash was a great leader. If only she could have lasted longer..." Lash of Heart padded over to stand beside me. "She was more than a great leader. She was a rolemodel." Lash stared at the horizon, and Shard reflected how much the tom had changed since they were kits. Dark of Night glanced over at her younger brother, knowing that they were born after she had been born. Shard bowed her head. "She was a great foster mother too. I wish Snarl had more heart in him, and didn't let his anger and hunger drive him onwards." Dark of Night sighed. "We shouldn't be thinking about her now, we should be thinking about our next phase in the journey. We have to defeat this group of Spy Army cats in order to show Snarl that we're being defiant. He probably thinks he can still sweep us down easily." Shard of Ice nodded and left the two to murmur softly to one another. Tornclaw came to join her. "What do you think about Rain?" She sighed. "He's a suspicious cat. I don't trust him, but we can't afford to turn him away. We need as many cats as we can to rebel against Snarl. We may have a large number of cats, but he has more." She thought back to the sheer number of cats that lived in the Main camp. There were other small camps stationed nearby, but she didn't learn that until now. "Which camp are we attacking?" Tornclaw muttered, glancing at the hillside before us. The camp was right behind there, and we would be invading in soon. "Camp B, or Fort Sutter." Shard replied, her eyes still watching the tom himself. They met gazes, and Shard felt her heart beat faster. "I... have something to say." She whispered. He gazed at her. "I think I do too." "I love you." Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Spy Torture